


Friendship, the Perfect Blendship

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes stock as the day closes spent with family and friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship, the Perfect Blendship

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little happy and this is what came out. Title inspired by the song _Friendship_ by Cole Porter.

Jensen had just finished putting the jet skis away. It was something his dad had taught him long ago. If you want to keep your toys nice, you need to take care of them. Of course a jet ski was a bit more than some Legos or a video game, but the sentiment was the same. 

The families were gathered around the yard. And by families he meant his and Jared’s – wives, kids, parents, siblings.

The sight that had caught him, made him stop and admire, was his dad holding Shep in his arms while talking with Genevieve, the boy almost asleep. Genevieve used the back of her hand to smooth over her son’s cheek, Shep giving her a sleepy smile in return. 

The scene made Jensen remember times when he was a kid sitting around a bonfire much like the one they already had going in the fire pit, being lulled to sleep by his dad’s deep, smooth voice. 

He looked a few feet over to where Tom was standing by Danneel and JJ. His little face was upturned, looking more at Danneel and JJ than at the fireflies that had started to appear. Danneel was possibly telling them a story, she was good at that. And Tom, bless him, always wanted to be by JJ, making sure she was okay, or if she needed something, he was the first to go running to get it.

Their brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews all got along like they were born into being a family, not because of the luck of two Texas boys getting thrown together to act on a television show. 

Josh’s kids were running from Jeff, squealing with delight as he chased them, then he’d let them get the drop on him as they all ganged up on him and he fell to the ground, buried under a mass of wiggling, giggling, delighted children. Mackenzie and Megan were sitting at a table in deep discussion about something, pausing to laugh heartily from time to time, their spouses by their sides involved in a conversation of their own.

Gerry was talking with Josh, the older man gesturing wildly, totally animated in his face and body language. Jensen felt a smile tug at his lips. How many times had he seen Jared act the same way? Too many to count.

He didn’t see their moms, they were probably in the house, gathering the things they would need to make s’mores a little later.

Jensen took a deep breath. Their parents. Well, Jensen couldn’t even begin to fathom life without Jared’s parents around and he knew Jared felt the same way about Jensen’s folks.

“What’s going on?” Jared asked, joining him. “You get all tuckered out walking up here from the boathouse?”

Jensen just shook his head, the normal, easy comeback not even close to forming on his lips.

Jared’s face scrunched up in concern. “You okay?”

“We’re pretty damn lucky, you know?”

Jared looked over at their children, their families. “Yeah,” he said softly.

[ ](http://s417.photobucket.com/user/tmn1966/media/50d1675e-4c6f-465e-b9f3-b333741ee759_zpsoizx92jj.jpg.html)


End file.
